<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bisexual frankie by funkylittlebisexuall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647968">bisexual frankie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlebisexuall/pseuds/funkylittlebisexuall'>funkylittlebisexuall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, frankie being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlebisexuall/pseuds/funkylittlebisexuall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales &amp; Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia &amp; Francisco "Catfish" Morales, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Francisco "Catfish" Morales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bisexual frankie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was a fat kid, I don’t know what else to tell you.” You threw your head back against his shoulder, laughter bubbling. You turned the stiff page to the next collection of rectangular memories. But then again who really plans to look at photo albums? It wasn’t in the planner or on the checklist but it always filled your heart with joy to see baby Frankie and toddle Frankie and teenage Frankie. </p><p>It started with a cleaning of Frankie’s wardrobe, a hoarders dream you had called it, a hoarders nightmare he had called you. The two of you worked pulling different things from the top shelf or the piles at the bottom until the albums had fallen out, spines cracking and splitting. </p><p>Which landed you in Frankie’s lap, legs thrown over his thighs as you flicked through the photos, looking up at him when you wanted the story behind the photo. </p><p>Flipping the page, smile still stretching your cheeks, you landed on teenage Frankie. High waisted pants and white shirts paired with flannels and leather jackets. You saw Santiago and Frankie grow together until the last photos of the album. </p><p>The first posed Frankie and Santiago posed next to each other, suited and tied with sticky gelled hair. Prom you realised. The second was the two of them, same suits and same hair, but Frankie wrapped both arms around Santi’s middle and stood behind him proudly. They were both laughing and you couldn’t help but adore Santiago and Frankie’s friendship more. </p><p>The third photo must have been from the same night but later. Their suits were rumpled and they were sat on too green grass, a bottle of vodka pressed against Santiago’s lips while Frankie pretended to vomit, obviously having the vodka himself just seconds before the photo was taken. </p><p>The fourth and finale photo left your breath trapped behind your tonsils and obstructed by your tongue. Santiago and Frankie stood three quarters of the way towards the camera. Frankie’s arm was wound across Santi’s shoulders, the other held out in front of both of them. A selfie of some sort but with a disposable camera. Santi’s were hidden behind Frankie’s back. They were leant against the other, connected at every place, lips pressed together. In love you realised. </p><p>The fifth and final photo was some of the same but they had found someone to take the picture. The same night, same time but further away. The beach was their backdrop, the moon their lighting and the sand their plinth. </p><p>They were intertwined, Frankie leaning down somewhat to make up for the height difference to connect their lips once again. It was beautiful and you looked at Frankie who you realised had stopped moving altogether. </p><p>He stood so suddenly you landed on your side on the floor. He paced back and forth the bed, hand scrubbing his beard until the bristles left his cheeks red.</p><p>“Frankie’ You whispered </p><p>“It was a dare, kinda’ funny actually.” His laugh split his throat open and his smile tugged pins and needles across his face. You could see his pain, you could hear it. Your heart broke into pieces landing in a heap at the bottom of your ribs. </p><p>The back of your neck spit prolonged strokes of anger, raising wisps of hair and lighting them like a wick on a candle. You stood, leaving the bounds of leather and plastic in a heap on the floor, and stood in front of Frankie. You tried your best to get his attention but he kept looking down at the ground, so ashamed of what you’d seen. </p><p>“Frankie.” You said, firm this time. He looked at you, glassy eyes rumbling the pieces of your heart. You placed a hand on the back of his neck and bought his forehead down to yours. </p><p>“I love you Francisco Morales. So much that sometimes I hate you for doing this to me. For making me care for one person so wholly and without doubt that it makes me light headed and light hearted. You are my world and that will never change.” </p><p>He launched himself forward, wrapping you close by his wrists and forearms. You felt him shaking his head and the tears that inevitably came next. You squeezed him, so hard you were worried he might pop. </p><p>“You never have to worry about sharing yourself with me, Francisco Morales. Please don’t hide from me.” He pulled away, framing your face with his large palms. He was watery and snotty but your love only swelled. </p><p>“I am bisexual.” he said. WIth every bone in his body and all of the pieces in your heart picked themselves up and got dressed and ready to love Frankie for the rest of your life. You smiled so wide and so full that your cheeks were aching and your own eyes watered. You thanked him and he kissed you fully with your whole body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>